Secrets
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Un día, Neil se da cuenta de que Norman y Salma están actuando un "poco" raro...y sin duda está decidido a saber qué está pasando con ellos.


**Los que me han leído antes, saben que las explicaciones van al final XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets.<strong>

Neil no podía estar más orgulloso de tener a alguien como Norman por mejor amigo, pero aún así, a veces admitía que era un _poquitín _raro. Claro que Neil jamás lo aceptaba cuando se trataba de fantasmas, eso lo hacía en días como aquel. Literalmente, durante toda la clase de Matemáticas se la pasó mordiendo el lápiz, moviendo el pie derecho impacientemente, pidiendo permisos para salir al baño y haciendo dibujos sin sentido en su libreta en vez de copiar los ejercicios (de hecho, Neil notó que ni siquiera copió la tarea).

Otra cosa sospechosa era que se tropezaba con sus propios pies más de lo usual, en una ocasión incluso se estampó en el suelo por olvidar atarse las agujetas (afortunadamente nadie lo vio). Neil realmente consideró no dejarlo ir a Química, temía por su vida, porque bien se le podía ocurrir caerse de nuevo allí o tirarse algún ácido encima. Aunque, obviamente, cuando no quería dejarlo ir a Química, Neil en ningún momento tuvo presente que ese día tenían Educación Física ANTES de Química. Si Alvin no hubiera estado suspendido, las cosas hubieran sido mejores -porque después del _accidente_, Norman tenía al matón de su lado-, pero desgraciadamente, se le había ocurrido ponerse a graffitear las paredes con palabras obscenas y Norman y Neil tuvieron que sobrevivir ellos solos. El pelirrojo llevó la situación lo mejor que su optimista ser se lo permitió, pero a Norman lo dejaron hecho pedazos durante el juego de Quemados. Si después de la clase se hubiera agachado y hubiera escupido sus dientes, Neil no hubiera estado sorprendido, porque los balones iban directamente a su cara la mayoría de las veces.

Neil decidió hablar "seriamente" con él durante una clase libre que tuvieron. Ambos estaban en los lockers, Norman se checaba los moretones en un mini-espejo que por alguna razón tenía en su posesión, cuando Neil le habló.

-Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?-

Esa pregunta le causó a Norman un sobresalto que, desde el punto de vista de Neil, era sin sentido y hasta innecesario. Después de recuperarse, el Médium finalmente lo miró y le respondió.

-¿Por qué se...SUPONE que iba a estar mal?-, mientras hablaba, se aclaraba la garganta sin razón alguna y se frotaba el cuello de manera incómoda. Ese lenguaje corporal le hizo saber a Neil que no le sacaría la verdad en ese momento. Bueno, sí había posibilidades de que lo hiciera, porque Norman estaba en una especie de vulnerabilidad extrema, si lo presionaba un poco, le escupiría todo. El asunto era que a Neil no le gustaba presionar a las personas, así que si su amigo le quería decir por qué estaba tan extremadamente nervioso ese día, que lo hiciera cuando estuviera listo.

-No, nada, solo se me ocurrió esa pregunta-, mintió el pelirrojo después de un rato.

Durante la clase de Historia, Norman no estuvo haciéndole caras feas a las páginas del libro que hablaban sobre Aggie. Igual que en las clases anteriores, estuvo con la cabeza en otro lado. Lo siguiente fue que lo sacaron en Inglés y no entró a Geografía poniendo de pretexto que el balonazo que le habían dado en el estómago durante Educación Física comenzaba a dolerle mucho. Casualmente, Geografía era la primera clase en la que Norman y Neil coincidían con Salma ese día…y casualmente Salma andaba igual de _loca_ que Norman. Neil no lo relacionó mucho en ese momento, es decir, le había tocado ver a otras personas en fases de demencia al mismo tiempo y le pareció bastante normal. Salma llevaba el cabello agarrado en una trenza, parte de su fleco estaba suelta y, como era lo usual, vestía blusa blanca con un suéter de color aburrido arriba, falda que la hacía ver como si asistiera a un colegio católico en vez de a la secundaria pública, calceta blanca larga y zapato escolar negro. Como siempre, se sentó junto a Neil, le preguntó si había hecho la tarea ("¿Qué?, ¿había tarea, Salma?") y todo fue normal hasta que no supo responder una pregunta que le hizo el maestro. Al final de la clase, Neil literalmente le puso una mano en la frente por si tenía fiebre y le preguntó que si se sentía bien. Y es que lo del maestro no fue lo único…no, le dio un ataque neurótico porque no encontraba quién-sabe-qué cosa en el libro. Si Neil hubiera sido del tipo que restriegan cosas en la cara, definitivamente le hubiera dicho que fuera a su casa, buscara a su cerebro y se lo volviera a meter al cráneo.

Norman hizo acto de presencia a mitad del almuerzo y justo después de que puso un pie en la cafetería y ellos lo vieron, Salma tuvo que ir al baño "urgentemente". Sí, hubiera sido una coincidencia en otra persona, pero en primer lugar: a esa chica le daba asco cualquier tipo de baño público, y en segundo: apenas se levantó ya se había equivocado de camino, la salida de la cafetería era hacia adelante y ella estaba yendo hacia el fondo, es decir, a la bodega y una de las salidas de emergencia.

-Salma, la salida hacia el pasillo está por allá-, le avisó Neil señalando la puerta de enfrente.

-Sé lo que hago, Neil-, Salma dio una media vuelta girando sobre su propio eje y tomó el camino correcto.

-Se te olvida tu zapato-, ese día, la morena llevaba zapatos sin abrochaduras, al girar se le cayó uno y por alguna razón lo dejó ahí. Al escuchar lo que le dijo Neil, Salma volvió, metió su pie al zapato y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fue ahí cuando todo se volvió un poco sospechoso, así que cuando Norman llegó a sentarse únicamente con una botella de agua en mano, Neil se decidió a decirle algo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué Salma y tú se evitan?-, preguntó. Norman estuvo a punto de ahogarse, incluso tuvo que escupir el agua que tenía en la boca en el suelo.

-No nos evitamos-, dijo rápidamente, -¡Yo no la evito! ¡Ella me evita!... ¡Neil, deja de mirarme así!-

¿Mirarlo cómo?, ¡si no lo estaba mirando de ninguna manera!. Neil suspiró y lo miró directamente. Después de un rato, le fingió una sonrisa.

-Norman…-

-Sí, ya sé que si quiero hablar de algo te lo puedo decir-, interrumpió Norman. La sonrisa de Neil se mantuvo en pie. Más bien, la obligó a mantenerse en pie.

El resto del día estuvo igual: esos dos actuando como si estuvieran bajo el efecto de drogas y evitándose mutuamente. Neil se rindió en tratar de saber qué ocurría…se rindió estando DENTRO de la escuela, aún tenía toda la tarde.

* * *

><p>Tanto para Norman como para Salma fue un alivio salir de la escuela, aunque Salma consideraba que más para ella. No entendía por qué no se le pudo ocurrir un mejor día para perder la cabeza y ser tan condenadamente obvia. Y no eran para nada inventos suyos, porque estaba segura de que Neil –el chico a quien le robaban niños menores que él y no entendía media cosa de los problemas de la vida- casi la descubrió. Aunque, en su defensa, Norman debió de haber sido también más discreto en vez de estar provocando que lo sacaran de las clases y salirse voluntariamente de algunas. Estaba en la zona de riesgo, así que para evitar a Neil y al mismo Norman salió por atrás de la secundaria, los <em>stalkeo <em>un rato (aunque ella no aceptaría que hacía eso, Salma siempre diría que simplemente los observaba de lejos desde un lugar en el que ellos no pudieran verla a ella) y cuando se perdieron caminando por la acera con dirección hacia sus respectivas casas, finalmente salió. Por alguna razón, apenas puso un pie en la salida, el auto de su madre aparcó enfrente de ella, lo que resultó raro, porque usualmente volvía a casa caminando. Aún así, no puso objeciones y subió.

La señora Ramsay miró a su hija unos momentos y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Salma sintió una mirada encima y, con tal de mirarla también, se puso el cinturón de seguridad a ciegas.

-¿Conseguimos muchas buenas notas hoy?-, le preguntó mientras echaba a andar el auto.

-Ya pasaron los bimestrales. Ya vio mis notas, mamá, tendrá que esperar para ver las siguientes-, respondió Salma acomodándose en el asiento. Su madre volvió a sonreírle.

No se dijeron nada más durante el resto del viaje. Salma no le preguntó por qué había ido a recogerla y, cuando puso un pie en la casa Ramsay, lo único que quería era huir a su habitación a clavarse en un libro. Por supuesto, algo se lo impidió.

-Se canceló el viaje de negocios-, dijo su madre mientras ponía las llaves del auto en la mesa de la entrada. Salma bajó su pie del primer escalón y fue a la sala a encontrarse con ella, sería de mala educación dejarla hablando sola.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí-, la señora Ramsay asintió con la cabeza. Salma literalmente no sabía qué más decir, así que calló y esperó a que su madre tomara la palabra de nuevo. Afortunadamente, lo hizo.

-El mío, no el de tu padre-, aclaró cruzándose de brazos. –Así que estaré aquí toda la tarde y noche-

Y entonces una campanilla sonó en la cabeza de Salma. Por un momento, contuvo la respiración._ Toda la tarde y noche. _Toda la tarde y noche incluían las ocho. ¿Lo peor? Lo peor era que la Señora Ramsay no sabía de los _planes _de Salma y era obvio que no se los iba a decir.

-Bueno…-, Salma se acomodó los lentes. –Estaré estudiando unas cosas en mi habitación, así que si no le molesta, pues…-

-Oh, tranquila, Salma, no notarás que estoy aquí-, dijo la señora Ramsay mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su estudio.

Salma deseo que hubiera podido decir lo mismo de sí misma, pero sucedía que sus padres la dejaban sola mucho tiempo y, cuando no lo hacían, la vigilaban todo el rato, al menos que estuviera estudiando. Salma sabía que, en efecto, su madre ni la llamaría a cenar gracias al inteligente pretexto que le había puesto, pero sin duda iba a notar si bajaba quitada de la pena y salía como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo por la puerta principal. Salir por la trasera tampoco era una opción porque, finalmente, también tendría que bajar las escaleras y su madre tenía un sentido de audición anormalmente efectivo, por lo que la notaría. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando los ojos de Salma se posaron en la ventana que había en la sala, recordó que tenía una también en la habitación y fue como si la parte de su cerebro inteligente y la idiota tuvieran una discusión:

La inteligente dijo: "Oh, sí, sí solo es una peligrosa caída desde el segundo piso hacia una maceta sin tierra adentro. Claro, ¿qué podría salir mal?"

La idiota dijo: "No escuches eso, Salma…si pones la dirección bien, aterrizarás en el pastito"

* * *

><p>Así que Salma fue a abrir la ventana de su cuarto con varias horas de anticipación.<p>

Neil pasó prácticamente toda la tarde en la casa Babcock. Trató de sacarle la sopa a Norman, pero no logró, porque él solo estaba ahí cambiándole de tema y de vez en cuando tomando un libro y fingiendo que lo leía. Al final, volvió a rendirse. Para las siete y quince, algo sucedió con Norman…y fue algo raro. Prácticamente saltó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, incluso se puso jeans limpios, desodorante y colonia. Soltó una palabra altisonante cuando escuchó las voces de sus padres afuera.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Neil arqueando una ceja.

-Se suponía que hoy estaría solo-, dijo Norman entre dientes.

-¿Y qué es tan importante que necesitas estar solo para hacerlo?-, preguntó Neil.

-Es que…-

Norman miró a Neil, que lo miraba también, pero con esos ojos de "Te tengo, pequeño bicho" y por alguna razón no lo quiso dejar ganar. No esa vez.

-Es que voy a ir con Alvin a Witchy Wieners-, dijo Norman. Neil desatinó, es decir, no supo qué decir por unos minutos.

-¿Eres como Mitch, Norman?-, le preguntó tontamente. Las mejillas de Norman se tornaron rojo intenso, y después soltó un gruñido.

-¡No en ese sentido!-, chilló. –Es que…quiere que vaya para hablar conmigo y meter cosas al blog que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que creara-

-Ajá-, dijo Neil con desconfianza.

-Y mis padres desaprueban a Alvin, ¿sabes?-, dijo Norman.

-Ajá-, repitió Neil. Norman suspiró.

-Mejor ayúdame a saltar por la ventana-

-A…espera, ¿qué?-

Al final, Neil tuvo que ayudarlo y encima saltar el también. Era como una salida clandestina, por lo que si Norman salía, él tendría que hacerlo también. De esa manera, los señores Babcock pensarían que nadie estuvo ahí en toda la tarde (porque Courtney definitivamente no era una opción…estaba en la Universidad, al otro lado del país).

Norman se portó raro, respondiendo con un agresivo "no" cuando Neil le preguntó si necesitaba que lo acompañara a la "reunión". De hecho, ni siquiera accedió a que lo acompañara hasta el restaurante. Le dijo que lo llamaría a las nueve, porque tal vez para eso estaría desocupado, que mientras tanto fuera a casa, se relajara y que de paso le gravara una película que iban a estrenar en un canal de películas de horror que le gustaba. Pero cuando estuvo solo y seguro de que Norman había tomado la ruta hacia Witchy Wieners, Neil no se dirigió a su casa, sino a la casa Ramsay. Estaba lejos, pero más era su curiosidad que cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegó, faltaban unos quince minutos para las ocho. Las luces de la casa Ramsay estaban apagadas, pero el auto de la señora Ramsay estaba -raramente- aparcado afuera. Neil miró la casa, como si esperara que ocurriera algo demente con ella como en esta película _Monster House_. Pero nada, realmente parecía como si no hubiera un alma. Tal vez Neil estuviera exagerando un poco las cosas. Tal vez esa noche no ocurría nada raro y Norman en verdad iba a hablar con Alvin. Sí, Neil por un momento consideró esas opciones, pero entonces escuchó un ruido, como una ventana abriéndose. El rechoncho caminó con cautela hacia el patio trasero, pues de ahí había venido aquello. La luz de la habitación de Salma estaba encendida, y la ventana -en efecto- abierta. Retrocedió hacia donde la oscuridad lo cubriera y simplemente esperó.

El bolso cayó primero, la muda de ropa cayó después, por acto seguido los lentes y, con un grito agudo, cayó Salma. Neil agradeció que cayera sobre el césped y no en la maceta que la señora Ramsay tenía de lujo, sin planta ni tierra, en el patio trasero de la casa. Aún así, la chica cayó sobre su estómago, y con lo delgada que estaba debió haber sido muy doloroso.

Neil contuvo la respiración cuando Salma se recuperó del golpe, se arrodilló, se puso los lentes y posó su vista directamente en él.

-¡NEIL!-, chilló como si en vez de que la hubiera visto saltar por la ventana, hubiera llegado a su habitación o a algún otro lugar cuando estaba desnuda.

-¡LO SIENTO, EN SERIO!, ¡TE JURO QUE NO VI NADA!-, … y Neil realmente apoyaba a que el ejemplo pareciera real, porque se cubrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Cuando Salma se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, Neil se volteó de nuevo y separó dos de sus dedos para dejar ver uno de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué saltaste la…?-

-Cállate o te pego-, amenazó Salma infantilmente. -¿Viste dónde cayó mi bolso?-

Neil no respondió y se quitó las manos de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, la morena había encontrado su bolso, junto con la muda de ropa y los había levantado.

-Ya que estás ahí, date la vuelta, no te muevas y vigila que no venga nadie, me voy a cambiar-, dijo Salma. Neil estaba bastante aturdido, así que obedeció y esperó a que Salma le dijera que ya podía mirar. Los jeans y la blusa gris que llevaba habían sido reemplazados por una falda de largo decente, blusa roja y suéter negro. Eso era lo más cerca que alguna vez había estado de tratar de vestirse bien. Aunque Neil estaba seguro de que seguía teniendo su política de jamás usar tacones (decía que eran para _teiboleras. _Claro que Neil no tenía idea de qué significaba eso y nunca nadie quería explicarle, ni siquiera Norman).

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-, preguntó Salma mientras metía su anterior atuendo en la maceta. En sus ojos se veía que estaba preocupada y, de hecho, su voz también transmitía cierto nerviosismo.

-Es que…acabas de saltar por la…-, balbuceó Neil. Sacudió la cabeza para poder hablar bien, pero no lo logró.

-Date la vuelta y olvida lo que viste, Neil-, ordenó Salma mientras se colgaba su bolso y comenzaba a avanzar. Neil la siguió. Balbuceaba cosas, pero la morena lo ignoraba y seguía su camino. Literalmente iban por el medio de la calle y solo se quitaban de ahí cuando algún auto se aproximaba.

-Y luego el bolso y…-

-En el nombre de Newton, Neil. Ya cállate-, en una ocasión que iban por la acera, Salma se detuvo, miró a Neil y le gruñó eso. Al ver como el pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco y retrocedió. Salma soltó un gruñido, se puso las manos en las caderas y caminó de un lado a otro.

-Vete a casa-, dijo cuando paró. Neil puso una postura de resignación completamente ridícula, es decir, hinchando sus cachetes y golpeando el piso con su pie. Siempre obedecía a Salma cuando ésta le daba órdenes, así que estaba aterrado por no hacerlo.

-No-, aún así, logró que le saliera natural (al menos eso creyó, porque para Salma hubiera sonado más convincente un niño de quinto año diciendo sus líneas en una obra sosa escolar).

-No me…moveré de aquí hasta que…ehm…hasta que me digas que está sucediendo-, dijo Neil cruzándose de brazos. Salma se quedó mirándolo con una mueca y la ceja arqueada.

-Vete, Neil-, volvió a ordenar, esta vez con más seriedad.

-No-, dijo Neil.

-¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer si no me obedeces, Neil?-, esta vez, mientras hablaba, Salma no miraba a Neil y encima hacía una cosa rara con su mano, como si estuviera espantando un mosquito o algo.

-¿Qué es, Salma?-, preguntó Neil, pues por más que buscaba, no veía qué la estaba molestando.

-Dije que te fueras-. Sip, ahora definitivamente no le hablaba a él. Pretendía hacerlo, pero no tenía los ojos enfocados en Neil, sino a un lado suyo. El rechoncho se volteó con una ceja arqueada…y fue cuando vio a Norman ahí.

-¡QUÉ IMBÉCIL ERES!-, le gritó Salma.

-¿Norman?-, Neil lo miró confundido. Norman solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Salma, por otro lado, se quitó los lentes y se cubrió los ojos.

Neil abrió la boca para hablar, pero después la cerró y miró a sus dos amigos. Entonces ocurrió lo que pasaba.

-Oigan…-, dijo un poco molesto. –Son increíbles-

-Neil…-, Norman habló con paciencia.

-Si me iban a excluir del grupo no tenían que hacerlo así, simplemente me hubieran dicho lo molesto que era tenerme con ustedes…¡no los hubiera dejado solos de todas formas y lo saben!-, les dijo.

-¿Excluirte del grupo?-, preguntó Norman entre risas nerviosas.

-Sí, díganme, ¿qué estarían haciendo si no es eso?-, el rechoncho se cruzó de brazos. Norman miró a Salma pidiéndole ayuda, y lo único que la morena hizo fue caminar y detenerse junto a él.

-No te estamos excluyendo, Neil-, dijo Salma con paciencia.

-Oh…entonces solo están saliendo sin decirme-, Neil se encogió los hombros. Sinceramente, ni Norman ni Salma lo habían visto enojado, por lo que hacerlo ahora los ponía nerviosos.

-Escucha, Neil, es que esto no se supone ser una salida de amigos-, Norman se frotó el cuello incómodamente. La cara de Neil se relajó, pero arqueó una ceja.

-No entiendo-, dijo.

-Sí, es algo, como más…este…-, Norman trató de explicar, pero no supo cómo, así que Salma tomó la palabra.

-Privado, íntimo…algo por el estilo-, se encogió los hombros.

Neil abrió la boca para hablar, se le fueron las palabras, la cerró y unos momentos después volvió a abrirla.

-Sigo sin entenderlo-, dijo. Norman suspiró.

-Neil, es que…Salma y yo estamos saliendo-, soltó por fin. –Esto es una cita-

-Reunión de dos personas que se atraen la una a la otra-, corrigió Salma, pues desaprobaba el término "cita". –Es una reunión de dos personas que se atraen la una a la otra-

-Lo que ella dijo-, Norman no se aprendió su definición por tener la cabeza en otro lado, por lo que optó por decir eso. -No te lo dijimos porque creímos que era demasiado pronto y...esas cosas-

Neil se quedó mirándolos, y después sonrió.

-¿No estás molesto?-, preguntó Norman temiéndose la respuesta.

-Neh-, dijo Neil entre risas. -¿Era tan difícil decírmelo?-

Norman y Salma se miraron el uno al otro y después se voltearon hacia Neil de nuevo.

-Sí-, dijeron en coro. Neil rodó los ojos con una expresión divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo-, sonrió Neil dándose media vuelta. –Que se diviertan en su reunión de dos personas que…lo que sea-, se estaba despidiendo con un movimiento de manos, cuando la voz de Salma lo interrumpió.

-¿Ya, Neil?, ¿es todo lo que dirás?-, preguntó. Neil se volteó para ver al par de "tórtolos". Se les notaba bastante confundidos, así que sonrió de nuevo para calmarlos.

-Sí, es decir, es todo lo que quería saber-, se encogió los hombros. –La próxima vez, consideren que pueden decirme lo que quieran, ¿okay?-

Norman y Salma asintieron, aún un poco aturdidos.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Iremos a algún lado, ¿no?-

-Sí/seguro-, respondieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bye-, se despidió Neil, siendo correspondido.

Caminó en dirección contraria a la de ellos, no miró atrás, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando pasó por la casa Ramsay, se detuvo y la miró con una expresión burlona.

-Lo sabía-, dijo en voz alta.

Y pues…en cuanto a su noche: no era muy tarde, ¿no?. Aún podía ver la película que Norman le mencionó que estaban estrenando.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así, jóvenes, es como se hace que un final arruine toda, la historia. ¿Alguna duda?<strong>

**XDDD hola, Cookie aquí jajaja: Primero que nada, después de dos largos años, conseguí el libro de ParaNorman :'D (pero así me las vi jajaja) y si algo les voy a decir es que Salma tiene mucha más participación que el la película...lo que convierte a Elizabeth Cody Kimmel en mi mejor amiga...ok, broma jajaja. Pues, imaginen que esto es en el universo del libro, sé que muchos no lo han leído, pero imaginen que es en el universo del libro, donde Salmita (XD) habla más en el primer capítulo que en toda la película y demuestra que tiene un maldito corazón en vez de mostrase como una piedra insensible. **

**Algunos dirán que estoy toda zafada por hacer esto, pero acostúmbrense, yo shippeo todo lo que me ponen enfrente (Estoy empezando con Northern Pines...los Fallers entenderán eso XD). Ya shippeaba a estos dos antes de leer el libro, pero es que hubo unas líneas que simplemente fueron como "DIABLOS, YA BÉSENSE" XD (al menos para mi, ¿ok?) y pues aquí lo tienen. Total, dudo que alguien vaya a leerlo o que tenga reviews, porque es horrible jajaja. **

**Explicaciones sobre algunas cosas: siempre he visto a Salma toda formal con su mamá XD, o sea, tratándola de "usted". Perdónenme por usar la palabra "pastito" LOL. Y se menciona que Court ya va a la Uni, así que Norman, Neil y Salma deben tener entre quince y dieciséis años. Otra cosa: Que el Señor de Los Cielos me perdone por esto de las ventanas. **

**Y I think that's it XD, dudo que alguien lo lea o que me llegue algún rev, porque admito que esta es mi peor historia, pero de todas formas: gracias por su atención, espero y les haya gustado y Cookie fuera, compren o...wait, eso es de GF jajajaja: Vayan a ver The Boxtrolls, que ya se estrenó en México (sí, así está bien :D). **


End file.
